


Christmas Feast

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 耶誕夜，草帽一行陷入了糧食危機......Ps. 本作時間點為佛朗基加入前的草帽海賊團





	1. Chapter 1

『喀啦喀啦……』

喬巴兩手握著小小的藥杵，努力地磨著藥。

偶爾停下來喘口大氣，抓起一小撮擺在旁邊的藥草丟進缽裡，然後又孜孜不倦地忙碌起來。

梅利號的廚房，一如往常的午後。

騙人布邊擦汗邊踏著輕快的腳步踱進來，伸手替自己倒了杯水，同時迫不及待地開了腔。

「跟你說哦！喬巴，我剛做了一個這～麼大的多功能全自動機器人，只要調整一下馬上就可以用了哦！（興奮貌）」

「『機器人』？」

「哼哼，說到本大爺製作機器人的技術，那可是天下第一無人能敵啊！別說是洗碗洗衣掃地這等瑣事，就連上天下地打獵捕魚也都難不倒它！

更厲害的是它內建觸發式禦敵系統，只要受到攻擊就會變身為超強格鬥型機器人，它的威力……哼哼，如果機器人也有 K1 大賽的話，冠軍非它莫屬啦！

哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～～～～」

「『K1大賽』？（← 雖然不懂，但也跟著興奮起來）」

「不是我吹牛，放眼當今世界還沒幾個人能跟它拼個高下的。就連令全天下海賊海軍聞風喪膽的七武海啊，頂多也只能夠撐個三分鐘吧！」

騙人布志得意滿地揚起他那超乎尋 "長" 的鼻子，挺起胸膛，雙手叉腰，儼然一副早已因為自己的偉大發明而名滿天下的模樣。

「好厲害！@O@+」

喬巴張著閃亮的大眼讚嘆著，手邊磨藥的動作也不自覺地停了下來。

騙人布的頭抬得更高了。

「還有啊……」

「是，是，是……」

餐桌對角傳來心不在焉的敷衍聲音，讓騙人布原本高昂的興致頓時轉化為滿腔怒火。

「那種態度是什麼意思啊？！好色廚子！！你是瞧不起我那即將轟動武林驚動萬教的曠世傑作嗎？！啊～？！」

「正解。」香吉士毫不含糊地立即作答。

「你說什麼～～～～～？！」

「啊～～～吵死了啦！（皺眉）傑作也好廢鐵也好，我現在頭痛得要死，要講話就給我滾到外頭去跟海鷗說！」

「你這小子，太久沒教訓你看來你是皮在癢囉！」

騙人布怒目橫眉地捲起袖子（←明明就是短袖……），氣勢十足地大喊：

「上啊！索隆！」

「……」

「……」

「咦？」

「他不在這裡啦……（汗）」

「咦～～～～～？？！！」

「白痴。」

香吉士連正眼也沒瞧過他一眼，就從叼著菸的唇間迸出這句話。

「唔……」

光靠自己一人實在沒勝算，俊傑如騙人布者，也只好識時務地乖乖閉嘴了。

「香吉士，你身體不舒服嗎？」喬巴一臉擔憂地湊近香吉士身邊。

「嗯？沒有啊！」

「可是……你說頭痛……」

「那只是比喻啦！其實我是為了今晚的耶誕大餐在傷腦筋。」

香吉士衝著滿臉疑惑的喬巴微微一笑。

「『耶誕』……？」

「說得也是哦！都已經是這時候啦？真令人懷念啊！想我小時候……」

正欲開講的騙人布在香吉士一個輕描淡寫的眼神下，硬是把話給忍了回去。

「哦～？」

「真是的，偏偏這種時候冰箱裡連一點存糧也沒有！都是那個黑洞胃臭橡膠害的啦！竟然半夜起來把剩下一星期份的食物吃得連渣也不剩……」

香吉士皺起眉頭，狠狠吸了口菸就不耐煩地將它扔進菸灰缸裡。

「這麼說，我們要餓肚子了？」

「……沒辦法，我再去倉庫徹底搜一遍好了。騙人布，喬巴！你們兩個去看看能不能釣到什麼！」

「喔！」

「順便問問娜美小姐到最近的島還要多久時間！如果超過一星期的話，你們可就要有最壞的打……」

香吉士掃過他們兩人的目光突然又回到了喬巴身上。

「幹……幹嘛啊？」馴鹿心中野性的直覺開始騷動起來。

「嗯……」香吉士別過頭，伸手摩娑著下巴的幾縷鬍渣。

「可以列入考慮。」

「列入什麼考慮啊？！」喬巴滿臉驚恐地追問，心中警鈴大作。

「菜單。」香吉士一臉認真。

「別開玩笑了！！」騙人布放聲大喊，喬巴雙眼含淚死抓著騙人布的衣角不放。

「哈哈哈，說笑而已，事情應該不會糟到那種地步啦～」香吉士笑著擺擺手，起身走向門口。

「你的表情可完全不是那麼回事啊！」騙人布邊拍著啜泣中馴鹿小小的背邊碎碎唸。

「有時間分析我的表情，還不如快去弄些吃的來比較實際吧！」香吉士回頭瞄了一眼，反手帶上房門。

「嗚……騙人布……（泣）」

「喬巴，你要節哀，我會為你祈禱來世轉生為人的。（合十）」

「連你都這麼說！（怒）」

「幹嘛啊？吵吵鬧鬧的。」綠髮劍士剛踏進廚房就直線步向冰箱拿酒。

「索隆～～～嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚～～～～～（灑淚撲抱）」

「不要把眼淚鼻涕都擦在我褲子上啦！（汗）到底是怎麼了，幹嘛哭成這樣？」

「非常食材要變成真正的食材了。」騙人布攤攤手。

「啊？」

「嗚……香、香吉士說……噎……食物沒、沒了……」

「啊……原來如此。又是魯夫幹的好事是吧？」

「能在一夜之間幹光所有存糧的，除了他也沒別人了。」騙人布雙手抱胸，邊說邊點著頭。

「肉～～～～～！！」

伴隨著由遠而近的嘹亮嗓音，一團紅色物體直線衝進廚房。

「說人人到。」

索隆嘆了口氣。

『碰咚！』

紅色物體重重撞上牆壁之後才勉強停了下來。

「好痛哦～～～～ＱＱ」

魯夫按著頭上腫起的大包翻身坐起來，東張西望。

「香吉士呢？我要吃肉！」

「……」

無視於另外三人幾近嫌棄的目光，魯夫站起身子扶正草帽。

「不在嗎？那好吧！我自己找！」

走向冰箱，打開門，蹲下……

「啊～～～～～～！！！！」

「嗚哦！」喬巴耳膜嗡嗡作響，眼冒金星。

「哼哼，幸好我早就戴上了耳塞……」騙人布得意洋洋。

「食物呢？食物怎麼不見了？！」魯夫的表情如臨世界末日。

「自作自受。」

「該不會是被你們吃掉了吧？！（怒）」

「你是最沒資格說這句話的人。」索隆自顧自地撬開瓶口喝起酒來。

「啊咧？」

「就是你啊！你！（指！）要不是你偷吃了一禮拜的糧食，喬巴也不會成為香吉士的菜單……」

「嗚哦！不要說了！」喬巴捂著耳朵拼命搖頭。

「哦？這表示說……」

魯夫歪著頭若有所思，然後突然容光煥發地拍了一下手。

「現在吃掉喬巴也沒關係囉！」

「什麼～～～～～？！（噴淚）」

「啊～～～～～（張著大嘴撲向喬巴）」

『咚！』

魯夫額上遭受一記重擊。

「很痛耶！索隆你幹嘛啦！（筋）」

「讓你腦袋清醒點。」

索隆單手將劍收回腰間，握著酒瓶的另一隻手抄起嚇到動彈不得的喬巴，走向餐桌。

「可是我肚子餓嘛……（賭氣）」

「去抓海鷗來吃好了。」

「有道理！」

魯夫興高采烈地衝出門。

「……果然是怪物間的對話啊……（汗）」

「囉唆。」

索隆將喬巴放在餐桌上，自己則坐到一旁的椅子上背靠著牆喝酒。

「喂～～～看到島了哦～～～！」

外頭傳來娜美的叫聲。

「快出來，準備登陸了！」

「喔！」騙人布率先回應。

「喬巴，恭喜你！暫時性命無虞啦！（笑）」

「夠啦，別鬧牠了，沒看牠都快口吐白沫了嗎？」

索隆擱下酒瓶，站起身。

「喬巴，你……」

「……嗚……我不是食物……（抽搐）」

「……你還是好好休息吧！（汗）」

兩人的腳步聲漸漸遠去。

馴鹿備受驚嚇而疲累不已的意識中，隱約好像聽到香吉士和娜美羅賓的談話聲，魯夫充滿期待的開朗笑聲，然後……

……然後就什麼都聽不到了。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 備受驚嚇的馴鹿......

「唔……」

一覺醒來，揉了揉朦朧的睡眼，馴鹿坐直身子張望四周。

廚房空盪盪地，豎起耳朵，也只聽得見一陣又一陣的海潮聲。

「索隆……？騙人布？」

躍下餐桌，走出廚房。甲板上……沒有人。

「魯夫？娜美？」

房間裡，也一樣。

「羅賓？！香吉士？！」

倉庫、浴室……每個地方都找過了，可是……

「我被丟下了？！」

馴鹿緊張起來，但在陷入恐慌前，腦中靈光一閃。

「對了！他們一定是到島上去了！」

放下心中的大石，這才注意到天色已晚。

「怎麼辦？船上只有我一個人……要守船還是去找人呢？」

喬巴苦惱地抱著頭。

海風從空曠的船上呼嘯而過，穿越橘子樹叢時揚起了一陣如鴟梟夜啼般尖銳而又陰森的聲響。

「我……我還是去找人好了。（抖）」

回房間，揹起小小的醫療用品袋，又到廚房裝了滿滿一瓶飲用水塞進袋子之後，

馴鹿勇敢（？）地踏上了未知的旅程。

*****

「……」

喬巴緊皺著眉頭，開始懷疑自己的選擇是否正確。

  
－－ 時間回到五天前 －－

  
_「嗯……」_

_剛下船的喬巴抬起鼻子四處嗅了嗅。_

_「有香吉士的菸味和索隆的酒味……」_

_想起廚師別有深意的眼神，喬巴打了個冷顫。_

_「還是去找索隆吧！（汗）」_

  
－－ 時間回到現在 －－

  
「啊～～～（抱頭）早知道我還是該去找香吉士的。（泣）

以他的個性一定會緊跟著娜美和羅賓不放，有她們兩個在我操什麼心啊……」

五天了。

循著殘留的酒味找人的喬巴發現自己根本只是在林子裡繞來繞去而已。

雖然這個島跟磁鼓比起來不算大。雖然食物不虞匱乏。

（畢竟馴鹿是草食性動物嘛！雖說吃了人人果實之後變成雜食，但在這只有植物沒有動物的小島上還是很容易填飽肚子的。）

但是……

 _【再小的地方，對路痴而言都是無限寬廣。】_ ～～馴鹿喬巴‧心之感言

「怎麼辦……？」

索隆不知迷路到哪去了，其他人也不見蹤影，

就連可作為路標的氣味都在一場大雨沖刷過後稀薄得難以辨認。

沒有足跡。

沒有人為的記號。

沒有可供遠眺的高山。

有的只是濃密得足以遮蔽視線的茂盛叢林。

連回船的路都找不到。

「我該……怎麼辦呢……？」

喬巴低頭默默啃著手中的漿果，有股想落淚的衝動。

「不行不行。」

甩甩頭，打起精神繼續用敏銳的感官搜尋著蛛絲馬跡。

一陣風帶來了好消息。

「是娜美的香水！」

喬巴雙眼發亮興奮地叫出聲來，忙不迭地扔下食物朝氣味來源飛奔而去。

終於……就快要可以見到大家了！！

*****

「喬巴！」

馴鹿被橘髮的航海士一把抱個滿懷。

「啊！娜美小姐，人家也想要～～～～～（心）」

「下輩子吧！（果決）」

「娜、娜美小姐……（泣）」

「船醫先生的鼻子真不是蓋的呢！居然光憑這點味道就能夠找到這裡……」

羅賓坐在不遠處的樹根上靜靜微笑著。

「娜美，羅賓，香吉士……」

馴鹿眼眶泛起混合著委屈和安心的淚水。

「你能來真是太好了！喬巴！」

娜美在喬巴毛茸茸的臉頰上摩蹭著。

「……？」

好像……不太像是夥伴久別重逢的台詞？

「不枉我浪費這瓶售價三百萬貝里，平均每滴價值一千五百貝里的珍貴香水來引誘你啊！」

「『引誘』……？」

「你聽過『緊急避難』嗎？船醫先生。因為發生山難，人們將夥伴的屍體吃掉而得以倖存，並經法院判決無罪……」

「什、什麼意思……？（退縮）」

「也就是說……」香吉士亮出菜刀。

「趁著那個貪吃的船長不在，你就安心地成為我們遲來的耶誕大餐吧！（微笑）」

「我不要～～～～～（死命掙扎）」

「那可不行，我花了十滴香水共計一萬五千貝里才把你引來，這筆錢怎能白花！」

「不要不要不要不要不要～～～～～（咬！）」

「好痛！（鬆手）」

「臭小子，你竟敢咬傷娜美小姐晶瑩剔透的纖纖玉手！（猙獰）」

「嗚嗚嗚……（逃走）」

「哎呀呀，到口的鹿肉跑了。（微笑）」

「別想逃～～～～～（異口同聲 + 拔腿狂追）」

「救命啊～～～～～」

慌不擇路的喬巴在樹林裡一陣橫衝直撞，好不容易才擺脫追兵，疲憊地靠著樹幹大口喘氣。

「喲！」

「嗚哇啊！！」

倒吊下來的人臉嚇得喬巴彈開三尺遠。

「什麼嘛！我可是好意跟你打招呼耶！居然嚇成這個樣子，真失禮！」

草帽船長邊喃喃抱怨著邊收回纏在樹上的雙腿，以漂亮的俐落姿勢著地……

本來應該是如此，可是……

『碰！』

「魯夫！（汗）」

「痛死我了！（翻身捂著鼻子）身體怎麼好像不聽使喚……？……對了喬巴，你怎麼會在這裡？」

「我才想問你呢！（怒）」

「我嗎？我啊……是來找吃的啊！因為附近樹叢裡看起來能吃的我全都吃了，卻還是覺得不夠，才會爬上樹去找，然後就看到你啦！」

「……真不敢相信……（盯著方圓一公里內如蝗蟲過境般的慘狀 + 狂汗）」

「對了！我好像好久沒吃肉了……」

「咦？！（驚嚇）」

「喬巴……（上下打量）」

「嗚！（顫抖）」

「你看起來……好好吃哦～～～（口水如瀑布狂瀉）」

「不要啊～～～～～！！（哭）」

『咕嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕～～～～～』（腹鳴）

「……（無言起身）」

「不要過來！（後退）」

「肉～～～～～（衝！）」

「哇啊啊啊啊～～～～～（死命逃）」

「等等我啊！肉～～～～～！！！！（追）」

「救我啊～～～索隆～～～～～（哭喊 + 奔逃）」

一陣激烈追逐之後，馴鹿幸運（？）地再次躲過了成為人類胃液消化對象的悲慘遭遇。

可是苦難尚未結束。

正當牠鬆了一口氣，慢下腳步想稍事休息時，腳邊『啪嚓』的細微聲響吸引了牠的注意。

說時遲那時快，眼看有著亮晃晃鋸齒的強韌鋼夾就要夾上牠的腿……

『鏘！』

黑色劍鞘適時拯救了牠免於淪為捕獸夾的犧牲品。

「好危險啊……」

「索隆！（喜極而泣）」

「喬巴，慢慢把你的腳抽出來……小心別被割傷。」

「嗯！」

「很好，然後去把那塊三角形的石頭搬來卡住它。」

「喔！」

用石頭撐開捕獸夾，收回自己的劍之後，綠髮劍士和馴鹿背靠著樹幹歇息著。

「沒想到，還能再見面……」

劍士苦笑。

「……」

喬巴心中百感交集，哽咽地說不出話來。

「那個……是騙人布的傑作吧？真是的，要是弄傷自己人怎麼辦……」

「……（拭淚）」

「下次……可要……小心點……」

「索隆？」

發覺劍士語調有異，喬巴轉過頭去，卻發現對方臉色蒼白，正大滴大滴地冒著冷汗。

「你受傷了？！（匆忙起身）」

「不……是，大概是……吃了什麼……不該吃的東西……」

索隆咬緊牙根，閉起眼強自忍耐著。

喬巴手忙腳亂地掏出醫療器材。

「哪裡不舒服？！你到底吃了什麼？！」

「沒……沒關係……一會兒就好了……」

「好個屁啊！」

從索隆齒縫中滲出來的話語雖然字字是痛苦，卻惹得船醫火冒三丈。

「老是講這種話，你以為你的身體是鐵打的啊？！（筋）不說就不說！我自己查！（怒）」

「……」

忙碌中不忘噘嘴賭氣的小小身影映入劍士眼中，惹得他不禁失笑 －－

然而直刺入腦髓深處的劇烈疼痛卻將索隆唇邊微揚的笑意轉化為斷續而粗重的喘息。

「嘖……」

承受不住力道的牙齦開始滲出血絲，腥味在口中擴散。

「很難受嗎……？（著急）」

喬巴的臉……好模糊……

索隆眨眨眼，對著聽來快哭了的馴鹿揚揚嘴角。

「……抱……歉……我先……睡一下……」

「不行！不要睡！索隆你醒醒！！」

喬巴抓住索隆的肩膀拼命搖晃，可惜牠的聲音已經傳不到對方耳中了。

失去焦距的雙眼慢慢閤上，有著翠綠短髮的腦袋頹然垂下……

「索隆～～～～～！！！！」

（待續）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆倒下，喬巴心急如焚......

這裡是廚房。

凍結般的氣氛，自來查看收穫的狙擊手發現索隆和喬巴，用赤蛇星召集大家，並在娜美指引下回到梅利號後就不曾間斷過。

想開口打哈哈的騙人布，話到嘴邊又給咽了回去。

娜美坐在桌邊兩手支著下巴，緊皺著眉以彷彿要鑽破它的視線直盯著對面的木板牆。

廚房一角臨時舖成的床上，綠髮劍士靜靜沉眠著……

或許用詞不妥，因為紊亂的呼吸和三不五時傳來的低沉呻吟及囈語，在在都顯示了這位病人跟 "安穩" 二字絕對沾不上邊的危險處境。

香吉士專注地煮著咖啡。

叼在嘴邊的菸頭燃著深紅色的火光，長長一截菸灰無聲地墜落在瓦斯爐上。

「廚師先生……聞到焦味了哦！」羅賓以手支頤微笑著提醒。

「糟糕！」

香吉士匆忙地關掉爐火，打開咖啡壺蓋，隨即皺起眉頭將整壺滾燙的液體全倒進水槽。

「真是的……」

搔搔凌亂的金髮，廚師開始認真考慮要放棄這種浪費頂級咖啡豆的無謂行為，還是鍥而不捨地繼續這下午第六次的嘗試。

「喬巴，現在情況到底是怎樣啊？」騙人布附在馴鹿耳邊竊竊私語。

「……我不知道。」

喬巴默默地為索隆更換了一條冰敷用的濕毛巾。

「雖然可以確定是食物中毒，但是……高燒、昏迷、劇痛……能引發這些症狀的東西太多了。

就算考量到氣候和環境而排除掉一些不可能生長在這的種類，少說也還剩下二三十種……」

喬巴低下頭。

「我沒有辦法判斷……」

「你知道個別的解毒方法吧？全部試一遍不就成了嗎？」

「不行啦！它們有些藥性是相衝的，一個不小心就會要了索隆的命啊！」馴鹿氣急敗壞地大叫。

「我、我知道了啦！你也不用那麼兇嘛……（汗）」

驚覺自己的失態，喬巴內疚地別過頭去。

「……對不起……」

「別放在心上。」

騙人布拍拍牠的肩，試圖給沮喪的馴鹿一點安慰。

「給他吃肉就好了吧？」

盤腿坐在床邊，一直沉默地凝視著索隆的船長，一開口就語驚四座。

「給他吃肉，他就會好起來沒錯吧？」

直率地近乎銳利的目光直射在喬巴臉上。

「嗚……」

咄咄逼人毫不留情的口吻，讓喬巴不自覺地感到害怕。

「喂喂，慢著！雖說補充動物性蛋白質是保留體力的好方法沒錯，可是他那副鬼樣子哪有辦法吃啊？！」香吉士出聲質問。

「我不管，就算用灌的我也要讓他吞下去。」魯夫表情堅決。

「好，那撇開這點不談，現在你要我們上哪去找肉給他吃？！別忘了我們的存糧可是你吃光的，偏偏這個島又是個鳥不生蛋的蠻荒叢林，連隻蜥蜴也沒有……」

「牠。」魯夫指著喬巴。

「什麼～～～～～？！」

馴鹿臉色大變。

「說什麼傻話，喬巴可是醫生耶！吃了牠，誰來替索隆看病？」騙人布搖著頭。

「只要索隆能夠撐到下一個島，醫生要多少有多少。」魯夫的聲線中沒有絲毫猶豫。

「……你是認真的嗎？」娜美轉頭看著魯夫。

「……」船長的眼神早已說明了一切。

「看來，結論似乎已經拍板定案了呢。」羅賓輕輕地嘆了口氣。

「咦？咦？（慌張）」

「不會吧？喬巴是我們的夥伴不是嗎？！居然……」

「夠了，騙人布，那傢伙決定的事，別人說破口舌也沒用。」香吉士按住騙人布的肩膀。

「可是……！！」

感受到魯夫眼中無法動搖的決心，想要衝上前去揪住他衣領大聲怒吼的騙人布，也只能用力揮開扯住自己的那隻手，憤然地大步踏出廚房。

「算我看錯你了！！」

房門重重被甩上，房裡一片靜默。

「唉……我不管了……」娜美無奈地聳聳肩，別過頭去。

「……」香吉士擦亮火柴重新點了根菸，目光隨著白色的煙霧游移著。

「你是船長，你決定的事，我沒有意見。」羅賓擺擺手。

「請便。」

「……」

魯夫什麼也沒說，只是看著喬巴。

「……我……」

喬巴艱難地吞了口口水，轉而把求救的眼神投向索隆。

但在視線接觸到那張蒼白睡顏的瞬間，馴鹿感覺到自己的心臟猛力捶了一下胸口。

_那麼溫暖的懷抱……_

_那麼開朗的笑容……_

_那麼和煦的眼神……_

_那麼柔軟好抱的綠色腦袋……_

_在他生命危急之際，自己所能做的，難道只有袖手旁觀？！_

「……我……」

馴鹿握緊拳頭。（← 拳頭？）

_如果這樣能夠幫上忙的話，至少也算盡了醫生救人的本分……_

_至少……就不會像西爾爾克醫生那時一樣，事後再來追悔莫及了吧？_

一咬牙，馴鹿閉上眼，橫下了心。

「動手吧！！」

*****

「動什麼手？」

「咦？」

熟悉的沉著音色在耳邊響起，喬巴猛然睜開眼睛。

「索隆！！你沒事了？！」

「『沒事』……？我能有什麼事？你睡傻啦？」

索隆滿頭問號地看著眼前撲蔌蔌掉淚的馴鹿。

「你不是中毒了嗎？還發高燒昏迷不醒……」

「你是在作夢吧？」索隆啼笑皆非。

「我剛進來就看見你趴在桌上睡覺，想說在這裡睡也睡得不舒服，乾脆把你抱進房間去，誰知一靠近你就聽見你大叫……對吧騙人布？」

「是啊！」

坐在餐桌對面拿著水杯的騙人布點了點頭。

「作夢……？」

馴鹿茫然地眨了眨眼。

「你到底夢到了什麼啊？叫得好慘烈呢！」騙人布興致高昂地湊近馴鹿面前。

「……」（← 依然呈現呆滯狀態）

「好了啦！別逼牠了。有的夢不是醒來馬上就忘記了嗎？再說看牠那樣，肯定不是什麼好夢。」索隆轉身走向冰箱拿酒。

「說得也是。」騙人布一臉遺憾。

「不，我記得……」

「真的嗎？！（驚喜）」

「嗯。」

－－ 馴鹿簡述夢境中，請稍候 －－

「真是驚險刺激的夢啊……」騙人布發出感嘆。

「不過，知道這只是場夢，真是太好了！！」馴鹿眼中閃著安心的淚光。

「這倒讓我想起，以前我的確有過食物中毒的經驗呢！」

「咦～～～～～？？！！」喬巴和騙人布同聲大喊。

「有必要這麼驚訝嗎？（耳鳴中）」

「說來聽聽嘛～」騙人布催促著。

「嗯……（回想中）詳細情形怎樣我已經不記得了，大概是跟魯夫一起航海沒多久的事吧？情況就跟喬巴夢到的差不多……」

「你到底是吃了什麼啊？！」喬巴忍不住大叫。

「好像是某種香菇吧？鵝黃色的，上面有白點……」

「阿蜜白菇？！（驚）」

「喬巴你知道啊？」

「哦！好像就是那個名字沒錯……（搔頭）」

「你瘋啦？！雖然比阿蜜烏菇差了一截，但那也是種有名的劇毒菇耶！為什麼要吃它？！（抓住）」

「我哪知道啊？（汗）那時迷路又餓得要死……再說，一般不是都說顏色鮮豔的才有毒嗎？我看它長得那麼樸素，才會摘來吃……」

「笨蛋～～～～～！！誰說長得樸素就一定安全啊？！」

喬巴氣得大吼。

「這就是神奇之處啊！」

索隆嘆了口氣。

「我看魯夫根本不管三七二十一摘了就吃，卻一點事也沒有，才想說應該沒問題，試吃一口看看，誰知就進醫院去了……聽說還是魯夫扛著我去的，你們說這種事能怪我嗎？」

「……怪物。」

騙人布皮皮剉，喬巴張口結舌。

「無法反駁。」

索隆聳聳肩。

（待續）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相大白......

「果然，我立志終生不碰香菇的決心是正確的！（握拳！）」

「少來，那不是藉口。」

餐桌對角傳來廚師涼涼的嗓音。

馴鹿的心跳漏了一拍。

「那種態度是什麼意思啊？！好色廚子！！你是瞧不起我那即將拯救全人類免於被香菇毒死的偉大悲願嗎？！啊～？！」

「正解。（即答）」

_這是什麼感覺……？_

_令人心驚的熟悉感……_

「你說什麼～～～～～？！」

「啊～～～吵死了啦！（皺眉）悲願也好藉口也好，我現在頭痛得要死，要講話就給我滾到外頭去跟海鷗說！」

「你這小子，太久沒教訓你看來你是皮在癢囉！」

騙人布捲起袖子，裝腔作勢地大喊：

「上啊！索隆！」

「……」

「……」

「……」

「咦？」

「要打你自己去……（汗）」

「咦～～～～～？？！！」

「白痴。」

香吉士連看也懶得看，就從唇間吐出這句話。

「唔……」

騙人布識相地閉嘴了。

馴鹿臉色發白，微微顫抖，小心翼翼地湊近香吉士身邊。

「香吉士……你身體不舒服嗎？」

「嗯？沒有啊！」

「可是……你說頭痛……」

「那只是比喻啦！其實我是為了今晚的耶誕大餐在傷腦筋。」

香吉士的微笑，看來不懷好意。

「『耶誕』……？（害怕）」

「真是的，偏偏這種時候冰箱裡連一點存糧也沒有！」

「嗚……（淚水湧出）」

「嗯？」

索隆注意到喬巴的反常。

「都是那個黑洞胃臭橡膠害的啦！竟然半夜起來把剩下一星期份的食物吃得連渣也不剩……」

「喂，喬巴？」

索隆伸出手，但是晚了一步……

「我不是食物～～～～～哇啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～（灑淚飛奔）」

「……牠幹嘛逃跑？」

騙人布看著馴鹿小小的背影納悶地說。

「嘖，被發現了嗎？野生動物的直覺果然不容小覷……」

香吉士遺憾地摩娑著下巴零星的鬍渣。

「喂喂喂喂喂……bbb」

《全文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喬巴好可憐……（大笑聳肩 ← 明明自己就是罪魁禍首……）
> 
> 關於這篇中的男性角色，  
> 索隆……沒辦法，我實在是太愛他飽受折磨的痛苦模樣了。（← 變態！）  
> 阿香……似乎還是擺脫不了友人 "淡如水" 的評語？  
> 魯夫……難得的寫了一點魯索味……（這完全是自我安慰啊！><）  
> 阿布……自認為把他寫得有點深度了（跟往常相比……），還挺滿意的。（笑）  
> 主角喬巴……會不會把牠寫得太愛哭了點？（笑）  
> 女性角色，坦白說都沒啥發揮……（真糟糕，發現我對女性角色苦手……b）
> 
> 於是就構成了這篇不知該說是喬巴中心還是索隆中心的文。（大笑）
> 
> 夢境啊……我知道這算是老套的安排……  
> 可是啊，如果有人看完之後覺得「還好嘛！不會太無聊。」……  
> 那麼在下就了無遺憾啦。（笑）
> 
>   
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
